dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwen Hensley
"A thinker sees his own actions as experiments and questions--as attempts to find out something. Success and failure are for him answers above all." Appearance Gwen is pretty, tall, and has yet a unique appearance. She has naturally curly hair that has a nice brown tone to it. Funny enough, her hair is the exact same color as her eyes, which Gwen finds interesting. Gwen seems to look a bit old for her age, which had its pros and cons. She is a bit taller than average people, standing in the mid five feet. On the side of her face, Gwen has a scar. She got it as a child when falling off a slide, nothing special. She covers it with makeup while at Hogwarts, but leaves it alone in the summer. She has small hands yet long fingers, and small feet. Gwen has thick, black eyelashes, as well. Biography Gwen was born to Rhys and Genevieve Hensley. Her parents are both muggles, including her younger brother. Gwen has many magical relatives though. Celesta Small is her cousin, who is in the same year as Gwen. She also cousins with Cressida Allen. Although Gwen is muggle-born, she has many cousins, aunts, and uncles that are not. Gwen is Muggle-Born, so although she knew she had magical relatives, she wasn't aware of her own powers. Gwen attended muggle school before Hogwarts. She spent time with her family, and learned to play piano. Gwen was undoubtedly placed into Ravenclaw upon her arrival at Hogwarts. Personality and Traits Gwen is a true Ravenclaw. She is very smart and intelligent. She receives excellent grades in every class, and sometimes is known as the "teacher's pet." You can count on her to help with anything, particularly school. Belongings Wand Gwen's wand is made of Beech and Phoenix Tail Feather, and is 11 inches long. Beech is said to be a wand wood for the wise. Many witches and wizards fall for the wand's looks, but Gwen was really chosen by the wand, as she says. Deliah Deliah is Gwen's tabby cat. She has had her since she was eight, so she brought Deliah to Hogwarts. Gwen originally wanted to get her own owl, so that she could write letters to her family without having to go to the Owlery. But she didn't want to leave Deliah, and bringing two pets seemed outrageous. Deliah is usually found sleeping on Gwen's bed in the Ravenclaw dorms, or exploring the common room. Deliah.jpg|Deliah, Gwen's Cat Mood Ring Ever since she was a little, Gwen was fascinated by these rings. She thought is was amazing that it could tell how one was feeling. When she brought it to Hogwarts, many students couldn't believe that muggles had created such a marvelous thing. Current Classes Gallery Gwen4.jpg Gwen5.png Gwen6.jpg Gwen7.png Gwen8.jpg Trivia *She plays the Piano for Muggle Music, and it's her favorite class becuase she feels connected to her parents and brother. *She has a scar on the side of her face, which she recieved as a nine-year-old, when falling off the side of a slide at a muggle park. Gwen usually covers it with makeup. *She believes Potions class is quite useless, when you can just cast a spell. She aces the class of course, and finds it fun, but still useless. *She is left handed. *She was suprised to find out that witches and wizards don't use the technology that muggles do, the things that Gwen grew up with. *She absolutely hates love potions, and thinks they are a waste of time. That they are not even true love, and what's the point if they just wear off? Category:Name begins with "G" Category:Kenzie's chars Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Muggle-Born Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Beech Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:September Birthday Category:Ravenclaw Category:Patronus Listed Category:Small Patronus Category:Bird Patronus Category:Hensley Family Category:Left Handed Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Characters to be Preserved